Pikachu, Wait What?
by Mandy-Chan24
Summary: Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan were wandering around the woods. What happens when a Mysterious Creature hears Pikachu's and Axew's wish to be human for a little while? Ya i know, the summary sucks! don't like YAOI don't read!
1. The Wish

**Mandy: OHAYO! Yeah, haven't got the others to agree to help yet sooo, here is the DC (disclaimer)! I do not own Pokemon or it's characters!**

**x0x0x**

Ash, Pikachu, Iris, Axew, and Cilan were wandering the woods. they were lost.

"See, this is what happens when we listen to Ash," Iris complains. Ash growled.

"Listen to me?! You said we should go this way too," Ash yelled. Iris and Ash argued and Cilan just sighed. he looked down at the two small pokemon watching their trainers fight.

"I guess we are camping here tonight," Cilan says.

"Pi, Pika, (okay, Cilan,)" Pikachu said.

**x0x0x**

It had been a hour since they set up camp. They were all eating supper.

"This is awesome, Cilan," Ash exclaimed, shoving food into his mouth. Cilan laughed and took a bite of his food.

"What a kid," Iris said quietly, but not quiet enough.

"Who are you calling a kid?! You aren't that much older than me," Ash yelled. Iris frowned and glared at Ash. She went to yell back but pikachu and axew jumped between them.

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika, Pika! (Guys, please stop already!)," Pikachu exclaimed.

"Axew, Ax! Axew, Ax! (Iris, stop! Ash, stop!)," Axew exclaimed. Ash looked down at his friend and sighed. He patted Pikachu's head and stood up.

"Sorry, Pikachu," Ash said smiling. Pikachu smiled and rubbed his head against his arm.

"Sorry, Axew," Iris said, also smiling. Axew nodded and jumped into her hair. Ash yawned loudly making all his pokemon look at him.

"I'm tired! Return," Ash said, returning his pokemon to their pokeballs. Iris and Cilan did the same. They all said goodnight and went into their tents.

**x0x0x**

Pikachu was curled up beside Ash's sleeping head. He heard Axew calling him outside of the tent. He stretched and walked out of the tent.

(**a.n. they are talking pokemon but i'm typing it like they are talking like humans**)

"What is it, Axew? It is late," Pikachu asked. Axew looked down and blushed.

"I-I wanted to t-talk to you about I-Iris," Axew said. Pikachu's ears twitched with sudden interest in what his friend was saying.

"Oh? What about," Pikachu asked grinning. Axew gulped and started to walk away.

"Come on. I don't want to wake them," Axew said. Pikachu nodded and they walked down to the creek they were near. "W-Well, I, uh, think that I, uh, L-Like Iris," Axew said the last part quickly. Pikachu's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That is awesome! Too bad we aren't human, or you could tell her," He said grinning. Axew sighed and looked up.

"Yeah... i guess," Axew said quietly. Pikachu tilted his head and walked over.

"Whats wrong," Pikachu asked. Axew looked up at Pikachu and sighed.

"I just wish there was a way we could be human, maybe for a few days," he said. Pikachu smiled and nodded.

"Ya... I wish i could be human for a few weeks, too," Pikachu said. Axew smiled and they walked back to the tents. There was a small rustle in the tree they were under. something was watching them.

"They want to be human for a while, eh? Your wish is my command! Hehehe," a Mysterious Creature in the tree said. It grinned and there was a flash of light... and it was gone.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: Ya, i know, i changed the chapter a LOT! Well, i know it sucks buuuuttttt, too bad. Hope you likes it ^~^ Review~!**


	2. Wish Come True

**Mandy: Ohayo!**

**Pikachu: Ohayo!**

**Mandy: I got Pikachu to help me!**

**Pikachu: ~mumbles~ more like forced.**

**Mandy: Shush up Pikachu! Do the DC (disclaimer) **

**Pikachu: Mandy-chan doesn't own Pokemon or us!**

**x0x0x**

Ash woke up to arms wrapped around his waist. He looked down to see two long arms wrapped around him. Ash yelped and and crawled away the the boy. The boy had short blonde hair and Pikachu ears. The boy groaned and rolled over to reveal a tail. The sighed and lied on his back.

"Morning A... WHY AM I TALKING?! WHAT HAPPENED," the boy yelled. He looked down at his body. "Oh... my Arceus! I'm not a Pikachu anymore," Pikachu exclaimed. He looked up to see a terrified Ash.

"W-W-Who are you?! Where is my Pikachu," Ash yelled.

"Dumbass! I am Pikachu! Can't you tell by the ears and tail," Pikachu said pointing to his ears and his tail. Ash gasped and looked down only to see Pikachu's manhood. Ash blushed at the sight and shook his head. 'Don't look at that! He is your pokemon!' Ash yelled. He smacked himself earning and gasp of concern. Ash placed his hands on his face. Pikachu crawled over to Ash.

"What is wrong, Ash? Did i do something wrong," he asked. Ash split two of his fingers to see two large onyx eyes. Ash jumped and back away a little.

"Don't do that," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu tilted his head, his ear slightly flopping to the side. Pikachu gave Ash a confused look. Ash sighed and shook his head. "Never-," Ash was cut off by a loud scream. "IRIS," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu pouted as Ash quickly left the tent and ran to Iris's tent. 'i guess i will put some of Ash's clothes on... this will take a while' Pikachu thought, rummaging through Ash's bag.

**x0x0x**

"IRIS! What's wr-," Ash stopped talking as he saw a young boy, about the same age as Iris, sitting in front of her. "Who is that," Ash asked.

"I-I-I don't kn-know! H-he keeps saying he is A-Axew," Iris exclaimed. Ash sighed and walked over to the boy.

"Wh-What are you- OUCH," the boy exclaimed as Ash grabbed his arm and yanked him up. When Ash did this, he gave Iris full view of the boy's body. She blushed madly and covered her face. Ash spun the boy and looked a little above his butt. There, there was a little Axew tail. Ash forced the boy's head down and the boy had Axew's little horn... thing. (**A.N. i dunno what it is**)

"This is Axew," Ash said, frowning.

"how do you know? You're just a kid," Iris asked. Ash growled and glared at Iris.

"I KNOW this because the same thing happened to Pikachu! And stop calling me a kid," Ash yelled. Iris scowled and jumped up.

"Why should I, kid," Iris mockingly asked. Ash growled. He went to reply when the tent opened to the green haired connoisseur.

"Why are yelling so early in the morning," Cilan asked, rubbing his eyes. Cilan felt a hand tap his back. He turned around and saw Pikachu. He was wearing a yellow hoodie, jeans, and Ash's extra shoes. There was a red shirt under the hoodie. Cilan yelped as he saw the ears and tail.

"PIKACHU! You ruined my jeans," Ash exclaimed. Pikachu shrugged and walked in.

"Well i had to make a hole for my tail," Pikachu said matter-of-factually. Ash scowled and stomped over to Pikachu.

"Why couldn't you have used Cilan's pants?! He is the same size as me," Ash asked.

"Hey," Cilan complained. He was sitting with Iris as they looked for clothes for Axew. Ash and Pikachu glared at him and he shrunk in the corner of the tent.

"Because, i wanted to use your pants," Pikachu exclaimed. Ash, shocked by the sudden yell, whipped around and grabbed Pikachu's wrist. "What are you doing?! Ash," Pikachu asked. Ash just mumbled something and pulled Pikachu out of the tent.

**x0x0x**

"Why did you want to use my clothes," Ash asked, back in their tent.

"Because," Pikachu yelled. He gulped at the angry look Ash sent him, and looked down.

"Why," Ash asked again.

"Because they smell like you," Pikachu whispered, just loud enough for Ash to hear. Ash blushed. Pikachu looked up and saw Ash blushing. His face started to heat up and he ran out of the tent and into the woods.

"PIKACHU," Ash exclaimed, running out of the tent to follow Pikachu.

"Ash! Where are you going," Iris yelled/asked Ash as he reached the edge of the woods.

"I HAVE TO FIND PIKACHU," Ash yelled, disappearing into the thick brush. Iris sighed and went back to trying to find clothes for Axew with Cilan.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: so? what do you think?**

**Pikachu: They don't like it!**

**Mandy: Shut up!**

**Pikachu: NO!**

**Mandy: YES!**

**Pikachu: Make me! I'll shock you!**

**Mandy: Your human now so you can't ~grins evilly~**

**Pikachu: Oh yeah... uuuummmm... ~runs away~**

**Mandy: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW! ~chases Pikachu~**


	3. This Kiss and Torture

**Mandy: Ohayo!**

**Pikachu: Ohayo..**

**Mandy: More enthusiasm Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: ~sighs~ Ohayo!**

**Mandy: There we go! Can you do the ****DC (disclaimer), Pikachu?  
**

**Pikachu: Sure. Mandy-Chan does not own Pokemon or us!**

**x0x0x**

"PIKACHU! PIKACHU, WHERE ARE YOU," Ash yelled, running through the woods. Pikachu had run off all the sudden. 'How can he moves so fast!? He just became human and he can already use his legs!' Ash thought. He saw a blob of yellow in the corner of his eye. Ash stopped running and saw Pikachu, breathing heavily by a tree. Ash quietly walked up to Pikachu and saw Pikachu's legs shaking crazily. 'guess he isn't so used to it yet.' Ash thought. Ash stuck his hand out and tapped Pikachu's shoulder. Pikachu jumped and spun around.

"ASH," Pikachu exclaimed with a bright blush on his cheeks. Ash was drenched is sweat, his hair sticking to his head. Pikachu stared at Ash. Ash felt his face start to heat up as Pikachu slowly walked closer to him.

"P-Pikachu? Y-You okay," Ash asked. Pikachu just tilted his head and kept moving forward as Ash moved back. Ash felt something hard on his back and looked behind him. 'Great! A cliff! Just what i need!' Ash yelled in his head. Pikachu smiled slightly and slowly leaned down and stuck his face in the crook of Ash's neck.

"You smell good," Pikachu mumbled. Ash gulped as he felt Pikachu's tongue flick out and lick his neck. "Really good," Pikachu said, a little louder. **(Pikachu got high off Ash's sent! i dunno why, someone ~cough~ my friend ~cough~ asked me to)**

"P-Pikachu? Are you-," Ash was cut off by Pikachu pressing his lips against his own. 'soft... WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING?! I HAVE TO STOP HIM! but... i don't want to...' Ash thought. Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Pikachu lick his lipped. Ash kept his lips closed. Pikachu growled and gently pushed his knee into Ash's crotch. Ash moaned, opening his mouth. Pikachu took that chance and stuck his tongue in Ash's mouth. Ash gasped at the sudden entry.

'why won't he kiss back?' Pikachu thought. Pikachu wrapped his arms around Ash's waist and pulled him closer. Ash reluctantly wrapped his arms around Pikachu's neck and slowly stared to kiss back. 'That's better.' Pikachu thought grinning into the kiss. Pikachu passionately kissed Ash, with Ash returning the kiss. After a few moments, they had to pull away for air.

"What -pant- was that? -pant-," Ash asked leaning against Pikachu's chest. Pikachu wrapped his arms around Ash and switched their position so he was against the cliff.

"I have always -pant- wanted to do that! -pant-," Pikachu said. Ash blushed at what Pikachu just said and slowly looked up.

"Y-you did," Ash asked. Pikachu smiled and nodded sheepishly. Ash slowly smiled and wrapped his arms around Pikachu's waist. Pikachu smiled and put his hand on Ash's head.

"Hey, where is your hat," Pikachu asked. Ash looked up from Pikachu's chest and saw his hat wasn't there.

"Must have left it in the tent... Lets head back. Iris, Cilan, and Axew are gonna get worried," Ash said. Pikachu smiled and nodded. Ash and Pikachu made small talk as they walked back to the tents.

**x0x0x**

When Ash and Pikachu got back to the campsite, Iris was forcing a shirt over Axew's head. Her face was a bright red. Axew had a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Oi! Iris! Where is Cilan," Ash asked. Iris jumped at the sudden sound of his voice. She slowly turned around to see a sweaty Ash and Pikachu standing behind her.

"What happened to you two? It looks like you ran a marathon," Iris exclaimed. Ash laughed. Cilan cam out of his tent with Pansage **(Pansage is still normal)**. He had a bag of vegetables in one hand and a pot in the other.

"Axew, Iris, can you guys go get some fire wood? Ash, Pikachu, will you guys help gather some berries," Cilan asked. Ash and Pikachu grinned and nodded. Iris blushed and slowly looked at Axew. She had to look up a little since he was a few inches taller than her.

"Y-You ready A-Axew," Iris asked. Axew looked at Iris and smiled.

"Hai," he exclaimed. Axew grabbed Iris's hand and ran of to the woods to find wood. Iris was yelling at Axew while he just laughed.

**x0x0x**

Axew and Iris were walking around the woods. Iris had an armful of sticks. Axew was _looking_ for sticks. Axew saw a small pile of sticks a few steps away. He quickly jumped over to it, picking it up.

"It took you _that_ long to find some sticks," Iris asked sarcastically. Axew blushed a little.

"W-Well I k-kept getti-ng dis-s-trac-cted b-by som-methi-ng," Axew stuttered out. Iris looked at Axew. His face was bright red. She felt her face start to heat up. 'He is kinda cute when he blushed...' Iris thought. Axew looked at Iris and smiled. Iris jumped and looked away. **(scaredy cat)** Axew laughed.

"W-what are y-you laughing a-at," Iris asked, trying not to looked at him. Axew smiled slightly and slowly walked behind Iris. He bent down a little so he could whisper into her ear.

"You, Iris-koi," Axew said in a low voice. Iris started to blush fifty shades of red. 'Did he just call me Iris-koi?!' Iris yelled in her head. Axew grinned evilly and licked her ear.

"KYAAA! A-A-Ax-ew! Why di-d yo-u do th-at," Iris asked. She had dropped her sticks and had her hands on her ear. Axew grinned again and slowly started walking back to camp, leaving a stunned Iris behind him. 'She is gonna _kill_ me' Axew thought, chuckling to himself. Back at where Axew left her, Iris was blushing brightly.

"AXEW! WAIT UP," Iris yelled. She picked up her sticks and ran after him.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: Ne? What did you think? Imma make Axew torture Iris! ~grins evilly~**

**Iris: NANI!? Why?!**

**Mandy: Cause: it will be fun!**

**Axew: Sounds fun.**

**Iris: Axeewwwww~~~!**

**Mandy: Hope you liked it! Review~!**


	4. Fangirl Iris

**Mandy: Ohayo!**

**Axew: Ohayo!**

**Iris: Ohayo!**

**Pikachu: Ohayo..**

**Mandy: your no fun Pikachu!**

**Pikachu: What ever**

**Mandy: Can you do the DC, Axew, Iris?**

**IrisxAxew: Mandy-chan doesn't own Pokemon or us!**

**x0x0x**

Iris and Axew came back to the campsite to see Pikachu being chased by Ash. Ash's face was bright red.

"Ohayo! We got the sticks," Iris said to Cilan. Cilan looked up and smiled at Iris. Iris lightly blushed.

"Thank you Iris, Axew," Cilan said. He was mostly smiling at Iris. This pissed Axew off. He started growling without knowing it. Iris looked at Axew. He was glaring at Cilan. Cilan laughed nervously and put the sticks in a little pile. "I-Iris, why is A-Axew glaring at me," Cilan whispered. Axew growled when he saw Cilan say something into Iris's ear. 'He will NOT steal her from me!' Axew thought. He protectively stepped in front of Iris and growled. Cilan gulped and went back to cooking.

"A-Axew... Whats w-wrong," Iris asked. Axew was snapped out of his little spell and darted for the tent. 'Damn it!' Axew thought.

**x0x0x  
**

Iris slowly walked into the tent. Axew was in the corner of the tent. Iris slowly walked over to him. She heard Axew mumbling.

"she is mine. he can't have her. why? does she like me? probably not," Axew continued with his sulking, not even noticing Iris. Iris blushed when she heard 3 certain words come out of his mouth. "I. Love. Her," Axew said, a little louder than a mumble. Axew sighed and went to stand up. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around him.

"Axew," Iris quietly said, Axew felt his face start to heat up.

"I-I-Iris! D-Did You he-ar tha-t," Axew stuttered. Iris slowly nodded into Axew's back. Axew sighed and slowly turned around. "Sorry," Axew said quietly. Iris looked up at him confused.

"What," Iris asked. Axew grinned and put his mouth next to her ear.

"Nothing," he said. Axew licked Iris's ear and left the tent to find Pikachu. Iris just sat on the tent floor with her hands on her ear. Suddenly, her tent's door/zipper/thing was ripped open by Ash.

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING," Iris and Ash both said at the same time. After a few moments of silence, they burst out laughing. Pikachu and Axew were outside the tent. Axew chuckled and Pikachu slapped him upside the head, going 'Sssshhhh'. Ash and Iris slowly stopped laughing and Ash sat down.

"Okay," Ash said with a serious look. Iris chuckled at Ash being serious. Ash frowned and shook his head. "W-Well, um, wh-en i w-as look-ing fo-r Pik-ach-u, well, he started sniff-ing m-e and th-then he k-kissed m-me," Ash stuttered. Iris's eyes lit up. **(Yaoi Lover :3)**

"OH MY GO- I mean- What did you do," Iris said, failing to hide her happiness. Ash sighed and pink started to tint his cheeks. "Well?! What did you do," Iris asked again. Ash laughed nervously. "You kissed back," Iris exclaimed.

"I NEVER SAID THAT," Ash yelled. Pikachu felt hurt that he said that. Pikachu crawled away from Axew and sulked.

"You you _didn't_ kiss him back," Iris asked.

"I never said that either," Ash said. Pikachu's ears perked up and he crawled back over to where Axew was. Now Iris was confused.

"Well, did you or didn't you," Iris asked.

"Well... I guess i kissed back. i mean, i was gonna push him away but when i put my hands on his chest to push him away, i saw hurt," Ash said. He was looking down. Iris made Ash look at her. He was smiling slightly. Iris' serious **(~cough~ not ~cough~)** face went to an excited face. She squealed and hugged Ash.

"Iris- Can't- Breath," Ash said. Iris gasped and quickly let go.

"Gomenasai," Iris mumbled. Ash smiled.

"Its okay," Ash said. Iris smiled and mumbled 'thank you'. Outside the tent, Pikachu and Axew were seething with jealousy. "So, what did you want to tell me," Ash asked.

"OH YEAH! Okay so, when me and Axew came back with fire wood- **(a.n. i'm just gonna skip her story since it was all in this chapter)** and now i dunno what to do," Iris said. She was looking at the ground, her face bright pink.

"Well, how do you feel for Axew," Ash asked. Iris shrugged her shoulders. Ash sighed and asked again, "How do you feel about Axew? Do you love him as a Pokemon... or more?" When Ash finished the sentence, Iris's head bolted up.

"W-Well.. .do you love Pikachu more than a Pokemon," Iris asked. Ash blushed and looked down. Iris knew that meant yes... but Pikachu didn't. Pikachu growled and ran into the tent.

"What is the answer to Iris' question," Pikachu asked. Ash was still in a state of shock at the sudden entrance. So was Iris since Axew ran in with Pikachu. 'He- He- He heard all of that?!' Ash thought. Pikachu snapped Ash out of his thoughts by kissing him. As soon as Iris saw this, she squealed.

"SO KAWAII (cute)," Iris exclaimed. She had all three boys staring at her like she was crazy. "What? What?! I think boy love is hot," Iris said. Axew's face became a bright red.

**x0x0x**

**Mandy: Yaoi! Love it!**

**Iris: I know right!**

**Axew: wth o_0**

**Mandy&Iris: SHUT UP AXEW!**

**Pikachu: Take it easy on him. **

**Mandy: ~glares~**

**Pikachu: ~hides behind Ash~**

**Mandy: IRIS! AXEW! You two do the rest!**

**Iris&Axew: Hope you liked it! Reviews Please~!**


End file.
